De como Ron, se convirtió en mujer
by Niquie2.0
Summary: Los gemelos necesitaban un conejillo de Indias, y Ron roncaba de forma estruendosa aquella madrugada. Todo se volvió extraño, cuando al despertar sintió en su pecho, antes plano, un par de senos prominente, las hormonas comenzaron a volverlo loco, poniendo a Ron en las más incomodas situaciones principalmente, con Sirius y Remus, experimentando el incesto y la calentura por vez 1 .
1. Capitulo 1

**DE COMO RON SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER**

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _"Fue un accidente..."_

Los gemelos discutían en el silencio de su habitación, habían descubierto en un pequeño accidente, una posición desconocida.

\- frase darle la poción y ver qué pasa George -decía Fred petulante, una vez que ambos se han aparecido en la habitación de Ron.

\- Sabes Fred perfectamente, que no sé que lo puede pasar, que puede suceder - Contradecía algo dudoso George.

\- Ya veremos qué pasa ¿Qué es lo peor que pasar? No hay nada que pueda pasarle a Ron, ya que se ha convertido en un peligro para la gente que no tiene nada que ver con él.

Ambos miraron a Ron dormido, los niños estaban felices de no estar en la habitación, los gemelos sonríen de forma maliciosa cuando se sentaron en la boca de su hermano menor, quienes por la noche cambiaron el líquido, pasaron los minutos y nada cambiaron, los gemelos se miraron irritados.

\- Dijo que no iba a funcionar ... - Recrimino George a su gemelo.

\- No, mira - Punto al pecho de Ron, que bajaba y subía con fuerza, sus ronquidos desaparecieron y ahora, este se volvía para desarmar a la cama y destapó de la colcha.

\- Bueno, al menos ya no ronca ... -Dijo George decepcionado, se rascó la nuca y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

La noche paso de forma tranquila, pero ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando un grito peculiar, proveniente de la habitación del menor de los pelirrojos, llamo la atención de todos en la casa. Fred y George se quedaron un momento atrás, y con una actitud más tranquila que dejar la comida de las gallinas en la entrada de la casa, para subir las escaleras y, a la larga, el resultado, por el contrario de la señora Weasley, ella había corrido escalera arriba y es que el grito había sido tan desgarrador que a Ginny se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

\- ¿¡Que esta pasando !? -De un portazo a la señora Weasley abrió la puerta, pero su rostro de terror se quedó corto cuando vio a su hijo - ¿¡RON !?

\- ¡MAMÁ QUE PASO, QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO! -Gritaba la voz de Ron, muy diferente a como era realmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa ...? La pregunta de Fred se quedó en el aire cuando frente a sus ojos se convirtió en una pelirroja alta con el torso desnudo, tanto los ojos de Fred como los de George se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡SALID DE AQUÍ! -Gritaba Ron chica, mientras que la cara se teía de un rojo furioso, incluso más rojo que su cabello.

La señora Weasley lo… la… Da igual, le puso una maldita manta encima. Y alzo su varita conjurando un _patronus corpóreo_ , para avisarle a su esposo que volviera a casa en cuanto pudiera. Sin protestar esta vez, lo gemelos se fueron a la habitación, y solo cuando estuvieron dentro, comenzaron a balbucear cosas, que de seguro ninguno de ellos entendía.

— No lo puedo creer… —Logro decir al fin George, quien era el gemelo responsable, o por lo menos intentaba serlo. Sería mejor que se pusieran a trabajar en una solución rápida, porque de seguro su madre los mataría si lo dejaban así, era una poción que no tenía antídoto, ni siquiera sabían exactamente como volver a repetirla. Los gemelos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon desde la habitación de Ron su madre:

— ¡GEMELOS VENID AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! —Se volvieron a mirarse en silencio y apareciendo detrás de su madre la hicieron sobresaltar.

— ¿Pasa algo madre? —pregunto Fred sonriendo, con su mejor cara inocente.

— Quitadle el hechizo ahora mismo a su hermano, esta vez si se pasaron —La voz seria de la señora Weasley solía ser peor que la mirada de un basilisco.

— Si fueron usted ¡JURO QUE LOS MATARE! —Los ojos azules de la adolescente que ahora era su hermana, parecían estallar, igual que los ojos de su madre.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que fuimos nosotros Ro…? —la sonrisa divertida de George los delataba, no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo, y ambos gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Me meterán a Azkaban si los mato y digo que fue en defensa propia? —Pregunto la fina voz de Ron, quien se acercaba alzando una de sus manos por entre la manta que le había colgado su madre, de pronto los ojos de Ron se anegaron de lágrimas, tenia mucho coraje y rabia— Sois unos idiotas, regresenme a la normalidad, ¡AHORA!

— Ohh mi amor… — La señora Weasley abrazo a su hija, digo hijo… Hay ustedes entienden.

— Mamá diles, diles que me regresen —Decía Ron alzando su mirada frágil a la de su madre sin poder dejar de llorar, se sentía tan mal de estar llorando de algo tan ridículo, pero sentía una gran impotencia en su interior y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

— Querida hermana, esto se llaman hormonas, vas a odiarlas —Ginny palmeo suavemente la espalda de su hermano, y sus palabras solo lograron que Ron siguiera llorando.

Su padre llego de inmediato, y mientras tanto Ron se había puesto un vestido de Ginny, no quería ni siquiera mirar hacia abajo, había sido demasiado traumático despertar con algo que no tenía, algo suave y terso, pero que no era suyo. Su propia madre tuvo que vestirlo, mientras que el se tapaba los ojos, Ginny quien no había querido salir del cuarto se quedó a mirar el espectáculo.

— Ginny, no me mires —le repetía en cuanto escuchaba las risa de su hermana menor. Pues bueno, su madre le había puesto unas bragas y al ver sus senos la misma Ginny se vio sonrojada, tenían un tamaño… Mmmm… Perfecto, redondos y bien alzados, saludaban con alegría el sol.

— Tenemos que conseguir un brasier… Los de Ginny… Van a quedarte pequeños… —Ron se destapo los ojos y al ver en la mano de su madre una prenda que nunca había visto, miro a su hermana y luego su pecho, se puso a llorar cubriéndose espantado, pero al sentir sus propias manos sobre el, una nueva sensación, las aparto alzándolas al cielo.

— Mamá…. —Sollozaba la pobre Ron.

Las tres bajaron al comedor, donde el señor Weasley estaba regañando nuevamente a los gemelos, alzaron su vista al nuevo Ron y apretaron sus labios en una fina línea al ver que realmente era una chica, su liso cabello caía como cascadas por sus menudos hombros, y algo que no pudieron evitar ver, fue los pechos que se traslucían a través del vestido.

— ¡Gemelos! —regaño su madre nuevamente, con un respingo apartaron la vista, pero su madre no los había aprendido por eso, sino por haber sido tan irresponsables con su hermano menor — ¿Qué es lo que usaron?

— Mmm… Exactamente… Exactamente no lo recordamos… —Dijo Fred alzando su rostro pensativo hacia arriba.

— Creo que era… Excremento de Dragón… Alas de murciélago… Moco de troll…

— Aceite de ricino… Aceite de rosas… para el sabor… Asfódelo y creo que usamos demasiada baba de sapo… —George hizo una mueca, le dio una mirada a su gemelo, para que a la próxima no insistiera con eso.

Ron parecía apunto de desmallarse, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

Luego de que recostaran al pobre de Ron, se pasaron todo el día intentando descubrir algo que pudiera invertir la poción, después de todo no podía durar para siempre o si… ¿Qué iba a hacer Ron, en medio de su pubertad con solo 15 años y teniendo que lidiar con un cuerpo que no era el suyo?

¿Qué iban a decirle a Harry? Y a Hermione… No, no pensaba decirles, tenían que solucionar esto antes de que empezara su quinto año escolar en Hogwarts. Con algunas dificultades la señora Weasley tuvo que dormir con Ron, la adolescente se abrazaba al pecho de su madre como si solo así pudiese seguir respirando.

— ¿Verdad mamá que mañana encontraras la solución…? —Le preguntaba por milésima vez Ron a su madre, la señora Weasley suspiro ruidosamente y acaricio suavemente los largos cabellos de su hijo.

\- Si hijo ... -Pero al día siguiente no contaban con la Orden los reclutaron y que además Harry sería expulsado de Hogwarts.


	2. Capitulo 2

**DE COMO RON SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER**

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _"Desesperada y con sed de venganza"_

A la mañana siguiente, "no me gusta", "me gusta", "me gusta", "me gustó" un nido de ratas, por lo que solo pudo decirse en voz baja.

\- Aprenderás a vivir con eso -Dejó la bandeja junto a la cama de su hermano, y en cuanto a una profunda Ron dormía sentir el inconfundible olor a tocino, se lamió los labios despertándose - No fue un cambio -Se burló Ginny saliendo de la habitación .

Ron se enderezo y tomo un pedazo de pan con la mano para poder morderlo, se rascó la cabeza aun adormilado, pero al sentir su cabello enmarañado, bajo su vista hasta su entrepierna.

\- ¡Noooo! -Salto provocando que la bandeja de comida volara y cayera directamente al suelo - ¡Maldito gemelos! -Grito con su peculiar voz femenina, salió de su habitación echando portazo, y entro en la habitación de los gemelos dando otro, estos aún se encontraban dormidos- ¡DESPIERTEN! -les grito y al ver que no se movían, salto arriba de una, quitándole la almohada que descansaba su cabeza, comenzó a golpear la cabeza de uno de los gemelos, cual de ellos, ni Ron sabía.

\- ¡Hola que pasa! -Dijo Fred quien era el golpeado, intento sacar a la pelirroja enfadada de arriba de él.

\- Levántense malditos flojos, tienen que volver a la normalidad -Ruego intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero Fred con facilidad le quito la almohada y la bajo de él, dejándola a un lado de la cama.

\- Tanto escándalo para eso -Dijo George quien se había volteado para poder seguir durmiendo.

\- Ya cálmate bruja -Se burló Fred dándole la espalda a Ron junto a él.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAN BRUJA Y MENOS QUE ME CALME! -Ron tiro de su hermano hasta que logro botarlo de la cama.

\- ¡Maldición Ron! -Exclamo Fred en el suelo, jalo de las piernas de su hermana y del botín también de la cama - Ve a molestar a George - Ron chillo cuando aterrizo arriba de su hermano y sus senos rosaron la cara del mismo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito levantándose de un respingo, Fred se miró asqueado y George los miraba divertido.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí Feorge - Burló George, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la pelirroja - Una linda pelirroja ha llegado a nuestra habitación para hacer algo.

\- ¡Cállate George! -Dijo Ron viéndolo desde abajo, retrocedió como pudo en el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

— Nos hace callar en nuestra propia habitación Gred—Fred capto enseguida la broma de su gemelo.

— Si yo fuera _ella_ —Dijo George enfatizando la última palabra — No andaría buscando suerte en habitaciones ajenas.

— De que habláis —Dijo titubeando Ron mientras veía con miedo a sus hermanos, George la tomo de la muñeca y con facilidad la jalo sin ningún cuidado hacía arriba.

— ¡MAMÁ! —Grito Ron de forma muy aguda, George la soltó para poder cubrirse los oídos. Se tambaleo y se aferró a la camisa de George, y con la misma fuerza que él la había levantado, le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna. George chillo cayendo de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su parte intima. Ron comenzó a correr, pero Fred le hizo un traspié y cayó de bruces al suelo, la pijama que llevaba puesta se le levanto hasta más arriba de la cintura, dejando ver un virginal trasero pulcro y tan blanco como la nieve. Fred no pudo evitar mirarla, pero se vio enfadado por sus propios pensamientos, tomo del tobillo a su hermano que se quejaba por el dolor de la caída y la jalo hacía, donde la sostuvo bajo su cuerpo y alzo sus manos hasta arriba de su cabeza.

— ¿¡QUE DIENTRES ESTA PAS…!? —El grito de la señora Weasley se quedó en el aíre cuando vio a Fred forzando a Ron y a George lamentándose más allá en el suelo aferrando su entrepierna —¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu hermana?

— ¡MAMÁ! —Grito Ron por haberle dicho _hermana_ y no hermano.

La señora Weasley saco a Ron debajo de Fred y miro de forma severa a sus dos hijos.

— Si vuelvo a saber que estáis molestando a Ron, tomare medidas extremas —se llevó a Ron a la habitación de Ginny.

Y como paso él día de ayer, la señora Weasley se pasó toda la mañana ayudando a Ron a vestirse de forma adecuada, por la que la señora Weasley insistía Ron no querida dejar sus viejos pantalones de vaqueros y sus playeras favoritas.

— Ronnald Weasley —Dijo enojada ya— Te pondrás este vestido ahora mismo, esos pantalones te quedan sueltos y se te caen y te ves mal.

— Mamá por el amor de Merlín, no podemos perder el tiempo, ve a exigirle a los gemelos que me devuelvan a la normalidad, ya no puedo aguantar estar así.

Al final termino cediendo a ponerse el vestido de Ginny, le quedaba algo corto, pues ella era mucho más alta y delgada que Ginny. La señora Weasley se divirtió peinando el pelirrojo cabello de su hijo, aun que intentara ocultarlo, le gustaba el cambió accidental que hicieron los gemelos.

— ¡Ya mamá! —Dijo irritado Ron, le sonaban las tripas y su madre se esmeraba en cepillarle y cepillarle el cabello.

— ¡Mamá llego carta del profesor Dumbledore! —Ginny entro justo a tiempo cuando la señora Weasley tenía las manos empuñadas en sus costados e iba a regañar a Ron, por ser tan poco tolerante.

—Aleluya —dijo en voz baja Ron, se levantó al fin libre, camino al espejo de Ginny suspirando profunda y ruidosamente, su cabello tenía pequeñas ondas — Qué hice para merecer esto… —Se quejaba, mientras Ginny lo miraba por la espalda.

— Estas guapa Ron, la verdad es que estas más guapa así, que antes —Ginny mordía una manzana de forma distraía mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

— Ya Ginny, pero yo soy chico, no chica, no me puedo quedar así -Se rasco uno de sus gluteos por arriba del vestido.

— No hagas esas cosas Ron, ya que ahora eres una chica, debes de tener acciones como tal, no te puedes estar rascando así en público. —La miro con desagrado y Ron le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos.

— No me voy a quedar así para siempre Ginny —se volteó tropezándose con sus propios pies — No me puedo acostumbrar a este maldito cuerpo ¿Cómo es que corres con… Esto…? —Pregunto con cara de asco apuntando a sus senos.

— Tienes tanto que aprender Ronnie —Ginny hizo una mueca divertida — Mejor bajemos a comer, estás muy flaca.

Ron rodeo los ojos indignado, ambas salieron y bajaron a la cocina. El señor Weasley había llegado para almorzar y al ver a sus hijas entrar en la cocina miro a la femenina Ron.

— Hijo, he llamado a tus hermanos, Bill y Charley llegaran esta misma tarde — Ron solo murmuro un; " _Genial_ " plagado de sarcasmo— Yo busque por mi parte alguna solución y ni siquiera el mismo profesor Dumbledore tiene alguna idea o solución.

— ¿Ósea que me quedare así? —Pregunto atónito Ron, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

— Lo lamento hijo, pero será así hasta que encontremos la solución —El señor Arthur hizo una mueca de decepción — Tendrás que ir a Hogwarts así y… preparar tus TIMOS.

— ¿No es bastante malo ya? Como para que me reproches que tengo que estudiar —Se mofó él, la señora Weasley entro a la cocina con una mueca de espanto.

— Arthur cariño… La orden nos necesita…

Y así con la sorpresa expresada en el rostro de sus dos hermanos mayores, Ron comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más observado, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a un cuerpo nuevo y peor aún, a un cuerpo femenino, que era muchísimo peor.

—¿Y cómo vamos a llamarle? —Pregunto Bill mirando a su madre — Está claro que no volverá a la normalidad pronto… Y tendrá que ocultarse, sino, créanme todos en Hogwarts se burlaran de él.

Ron trago en seco, ese comentario no ayudaba mucho a su pésimo humor.

— Mmm ¿Ronnie? —Pregunto Ginny, estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, era lo que se acercaba bastante a una reunión familiar.

— No… es demasiado evidente, Runa le queda mejor —Se mofó Charlie.

— ¡Oh, no, no! Es nuestra creación, por eso le elegiremos nosotros el nombre —Dijo Fred.

— ¡Ustedes callados! —los regaño la señora Weasley, los gemelos la miraron ofendidos.

Ron cada vez se sentía más pequeño, todos hablaban de él como si no estuviera siquiera presente. Seguían hablando y tirando nombres al alzar realmente feos, el rostro de Ron enrojeció cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, tenía que hablar.

— ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! No hablen de mi como si fuera un objeto mamá, papá —intentaba respirar, pero sentía que se sofocaba.

— Basta, ya Ronnie tranquila… —Por la mirada ofendida de Ron, la señora Weasley titubeo —Tranquilo… Entonces ¿Cómo quieres llamarte?

Ron guardó silencio, ponerle un nombre a esto, sería como aceptarlo y eso, aunque no era ya un opción, sería su derrota total.

— Como quieran —Ron bajo la mirada triste y enojado.

Todos lo miraban, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada como si fuera de cristal, que varios suspiraron en la habitación.

— Está bien, haremos un sorteo de los nombre —La señora Weasley alzo su varita trayendo pergamino, pluma y tinta. Ron resoplo su cabello, sería una larga tarde antes de que empacaran para irse a Grimmauld place a la mañana siguiente.

Acordaron y para mala suerte de Ron, que se llamaría Rowney, asistiría a Hogwarts como la prima de los Weasley y claramente Ron tendría que desaparecer del mapa.

A la mañana siguiente la casa de los Weasley fue un caos, Rowney no llevaba nada en la maleta, no tenía que ponerse, Ginny se negaba a prestarle de su ropa, y la ropa de la señora Weasley le quedaría gigante.

— Ustedes gemelos tendrán que pagar todo lo que necesite— Las finas cejas de Rowney se fruncían con enfado.

— ¿Nosotros y por qué? —dijeron a coro.

— Sera porque ustedes me dieron esa cosa y me convirtieron en esto.

— Gemelos, lleven a Ron, digo a Rowney al callejón diagón y le van a comprar lo que sea necesario. —La señora Weasley con las manos en las caderas los regaño, por lo que ni los gemelos se atrevieron a probar suerte y contradecirla.

A regañadientes los gemelos la llevaron y por fin Ron tuvo su oportunidad de vengarse. En unas de las calles diagonales a el callejón diagón, había una tienda muy peculiar de ropa muggle. Pasaron toda la mañana esperando a Ron que saliera de los probadores, y cuando al fin lo hizo, sus bocas se abrieron de forma exagerada. Rowney llevaba puesto unos vaqueros sumamente ajustados, y que le cubría hasta la cintura, arriba llevaba puesto un pequeño top negro, con un cierre metálico al frente, un chaleco de lana de colores pasteles, café y escarlata, el cual estaba abierto y le cubría lo suficiente, y unos botines negros bajos.

— No vas a ir así vestido por allí —Dijo Fred enojado, se cruzó de brazos.

— No te estoy pidiendo aprobación Fred, mejor buscamos a mamá para que los haga entender que no están en posición de decir nada—Dijo indiferente Ron.

— Concuerdo con Fred, no puedes ir vestida así… Es… Es demasiado atrevido Ron -George negaba.

— Soy Rowney ¿Acaso no se acuerdan? Ustedes hicieron esto —Les dio la espalda indignado camino hasta una chica que estaba allí y tragándose la vergüenza le pregunto en voz baja —Disculpa… Necesito ayuda... ¿Qué opinas de esto?

La bruja le devolvió la mirada y la recorrió con los ojos.

— Wow… Muy bien la verdad… —Sus ojos se detuvieron en su top negro — Pero creo… Creo que se vería mejor si usas… Esto… —Le indicó unos brasier.

— Oh… Si claro… mamá dijo lo mismo… Pero no se… no se cual… —Rowney miraba perdida a la joven bruja, su rostro ya de por si estaba rojo.

\- Bueno, te recomendamos que te ayudes a mantener el estado de ánimo de tu hijo. Aún más, a Ron, los gemelos las mirabas desde el otro extremo de la tienda. Le extendió un par de conjuntos de encaje, uno negro y otro color pastel.

\- Está bien me los probare - Los llevo y sin decirle nada más a los gemelos, altro al probador. Al salir se encontró con que su busto se levantó aún más levantado, entre ellos se hizo una pequeña sombra que mostraba su escote- Paguen poco fríomente Rowney.

\- ¿Todo eso? -Pregunto Fred escandalizado.

\- No seas tonto ... Esto también -Levántate varias prendas más, quizás si iba a divertirse.


End file.
